Devoured
by At A Venture
Summary: One shot. Eric/Sookie. The Viking comes for a visit... Eric's POV. Dedicated to FarDareisMai.


_A/N: This is the second, and possibly the most risque PWP I've yet written. I'm actually really embarrassed to be posting it at all! But I had written it, and hey...what harm could it really pose? _

_Dedicated to FarDareisMai, the best in the business by FAR. I could only dream of living up to her work!_

_

* * *

_**Devoured **

When I knocked on the farmhouse door, the sun had only been down an hour. I'd selected some of the more attractive clothes from my wardrobe, clothes that I knew she would admire and appreciate. Modern clothing was surely designed with a woman's libido in mind. The dark, slightly worn denim jeans were almost uncomfortably tight in the rear, and the zipper had a tendency to ink down as I became aroused. I'd had to think harder about which shirt she would like, and I had even considered arriving without one. Pam, in her infinite wisdom, suggested a slightly wrinkled white collared shirt, unbuttoned, over a black tank. My, how times have changed.

Sookie came to the door almost immediately. She had known to expect me, and she'd dressed the part. Her beautiful blond hair had been pulled back in a messy knot near the base of her neck. Tendrils of it framed her delicate face. She had painted her lips and added smoke to her eyes. Her fair skin appeared pearly, glittering like the full moon reflecting in a pool. She'd worn a long white dress that dipped down to the floor. The organza gave her flesh an alabaster pallor. She was a porcelain vase to fill.

And I was ready to fill her.

"Eric," she smiled at me. My name floated over her lips. I didn't want her to speak again for fear of losing that memory.

"My lover," I greeted her before I walked in and shut the door. My arms circled around her hips and I lifted her from the floor. Her throat released a tiny squeak when I shoved her up against the closest wall.

Her mouth tasted of human things—meat and rice, sugar, butter. Her lips smelled of flowers and bees wax. My tongue thrust past them. I felt her body quiver. I adjusted my arms around her, pulling up her dress. Gods, how I wanted to be within her, how I ached to be inside her. Her fingernails sank into the back of my neck. I could smell her desire, her readiness. It wafted in the tense air around her.

I forced myself inside of her at last. Her eyebrows cinched together, and she parted her lips in an expression of pain and surprise.

"Eric," she whimpered, digging harder into my flesh. Her thighs clutched my hips. I pinned her against the wall and thrust, deeper and faster. Her voice rose and fell, and the scent of her slick insides thrilled me. I came inside of her, driving her fiercely into the wall a bit harder than she could stand. When I set her down, she was panting.

"My turn?" She asked me with all the coyness of a greedy child. I grinned wordlessly and pulled her into my arms again.

"Undress me?" She queried, or perhaps suggested. I could not refuse her.

My hand slid along her shoulder and down between her scapulae. The dress she'd worn was strapless and tight across her back. The high waist pushed her breasts up under her chin. For a moment, she reminded me of women I'd seen centuries ago with their bosoms in full view under a flimsy sheer veil. The zipper of the gown fell down easily, releasing her as my own zipper had released me. With one hand on either of her hips, I dragged the dress down to the floor. Her exposed thighs trembled. The faint crisscrossing scars on her back gave her an ethereal if vulnerable quality. She turned to face me, her eyes pointed down and to one side, demure. She'd worn a tiny scrap of fabric over her pubic mound. I hadn't even noticed it. I chuckled a little and bent down to the floor to remove it.

I traced a finger along the inside of her leg as I knelt in front of her. Each time I withdrew my fingers, she whimpered, and when I touched her again, she would quiver with pleasure. It was great fun teasing her.

Time to play a little game.

"Sit down, lover," I instructed her. She looked at me curiously, leaning her head to one side, before she decided to obey. "Close your eyes." How long could I tease her before she came? The question taunted and excited me. I grinned and nudged her thighs apart with the barest gesture of my knuckle against her knee. Sookie fidgeted.

Oh love, relax. We have only just begun.

My fingernail grazed her outer lips and then withdrew. She whined at me again, like the leashed dog aching to chase a rabbit.

"Don't tease me," she pleaded breathlessly, but I did not obey. Instead, I pinched the nub of nerves that glistened pink. It was only a tiny tweak, a minimal squeeze, but she whimpered and squirmed. Her knees shivered and threatened to close around my hand. Her hands closed into fists. I leaned close and licked the muscular groove of her thigh.

"Please touch me," she begged me. I chuckled, just softly. Was it possible to have too much fun playing with her? How I loved to watch her squirm. "Please," she repeated in a small, high-pitched voice.

"Not yet, lover," I smiled, "Not yet." I leaned back down between her trembling thighs and bit the flesh, just lightly, as a human might bite her. She was shaking now, and the bed on which she sat spasmed beneath her.

I dove inside her with two fingers, sinking into the warm depths of her. Along the front wall, finger deep, I felt a tiny raised bump in the grooved flesh. When I stroked it, she let out a small yelp of surprise. I rubbed the spot over and over, crooking my fingers to get a better position. Sookie's eyes opened suddenly with a pop where they had been pinched shut before. Her hands jerked up into my hair. I stood, resting a knee near her hip. I bent my head to her breast and sucked hungrily at the nipple.

"Oh God," she gasped beneath me. Her hands dropped from my hair to claw at the bedspread. She exhaled ecstatic cries. I felt her as she staggered toward an immense orgasm. My name lingered on her parted lips. I stroked her faster, harder. Some tiny blood vessel broke inside of her. My fangs extended automatically, attracted to the intoxicating smell of blood and fluids.

She screamed again, louder and longer than before. Her legs clamped together and she rolled away from me, giving a final gasping shudder.

But now I had to be inside of her. I had to have her. I shoved a hand underneath her, between her breasts, and pushed her up. Her bottom was round and full and beautiful. I entered her from behind, massaging her breast, pinching her nipple and pulling it out and away. She cried out, perhaps from the shock of it, and latched her hands around a pillow. I leaned forward over her and bit down into the flesh around her clavicle, just behind the bone. Her blood was succulent and sweet, like an orgasm I could taste. I came inside her almost instantly.

Her knees gave out and we collapsed on the bed. I lay on top of her for a moment, licking at the small wound in her skin. She was panting again, and the sound vibrated in my ears.

"What was that?" Sookie whispered when she'd regained some of her composure.

"It is called the Grafenberg spot. Most humans seem to regard it as a myth."

"Seems pretty real to me," she breathed.

"Hmm, yes," I nodded, rolling off of her. I leaned back on one of the pillows and she squirmed over to rest her hot cheek on my arm. "So it would seem."

I regarded her, lifting my fingers idly through her hair. Where she had been white as marble before, she was now glowing with her spent desire. I was not done with her yet. Could I ever be truly done with her? It seemed an impossible notion.

Gods, I wanted to devour her.


End file.
